Disclosure
by The Harem King
Summary: The 104th trainees squad are faced with a new challenge. In order to pass onto the next stage of their training they must survive out in the wilderness for a week where they will have to overcome hunger, thirst, and rampaging beasts. Paired into teams of two Eren and Krista must be prepared to face not just the cruelness of nature but the bitter past that has formed between them.


Chapter 1

"Wake up you idiot." Before he could react Jean had already slapped the back of Eren's head sending him face first into his food. Eren didn't even have the strength to yell back.

"What the hell happened to you," Connie asked sitting down across from Eren.

"Couldn't sleep last night," Eren groaned.

"Bad dream?"

"Sort of," he replied wiping some of the mornings portage off his face.

"Sleep is important Eren," Mikasa said gently taking a sip of water.

"I know," he sighed.

Truth was he had a rather embarrassing dream he didn't want to remember. An image of Krista embracing him flashed through his mind. Pressing his palm against his head he sighed. Why did I have that dream? He had never dreamed about a girl so he didn't know what it was supposed to mean.

"Morning," someone chimed happily bringing him back to reality.

Turning his head Eren saw that Krista was sliding into the open seat next to him. Her long blonde hair brushed gently against Eren's face sending a jolt through him.

"Morning Krista" Eren replied taking a sip of water.

Putting down his cup he turned to find that Krista was staring at him.

"Uh, is something wrong" Eren said confused. Her blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul paralyzing him. His heart started to beat faster. Crap she knows something.

Without saying anything she wiped a piece of left over portage from his face and smiled. He could feel his cheeks starting to turn red so he quickly turned away but a wave of relief flowed through him.

"Um, Eren are you ok," she asked concerned.

"Ya never better," he replied a little to fast. At this point he could feel that everyone at the table was staring at him suspiciously.

"Um, Eren," Armin said.

"What's up?"

Leaning closer he whispered in his ear "I think I figured out what your dream was."

It took a moment to realize just what Armin had said but when it finally dawned on him he whispered back harshly "don't say anything," however he said it to loudly.

"Oh you figured it out Armin. Why don't you tell us what it is," Reiner said grinning from his usual spot from the corner of the table.

Things were looking bad. Reiner started to pressure Armin more which ended up making the others join in. They were all curious about what Armin thought the dream was especially Jean. Armin kept looking back and forth between Eren and their friends. Just when it seemed like he was going to say something a loud scream silenced the room.

Commander Shadis was standing in the doorway. "Listen up Maggots you have five minutes to finish your meal. If you're not outside in six minutes I'm sending your ass back home."

No one said anything till he left the room.

"What the hell's his problem" Connie sighed putting a piece of bread in his mouth.

Sighing Eren stood up and started walking away.

"Eren your food," Armen called.

"Just give it to Sasha."

Before he could object Sasha screamed "thanks Eren!"

Within seconds she was already devouring his breakfast.

"Damn Sasha. Calm down that's the kind of aggression you should be showing the titans, not the food," Jean said a little freaked out.

"Don't bother," Mikasa said getting up from the table. "She'll just end up eating you in the process."

"Um, right" Jean replied. Blushing he scooted away from Sasha.

Sighing Eren walked outside. All he needed was some space. Spotting Thomas Eren moved to stand next to him.

After a few minutes everyone started coming out of the mess hall and lining up. He caught a glance of Krista just as she walked out. The wind gently blew her blonde hair making seem as though she were an angel. His eyes followed her as she walked to an empty spot next to Ymir. Christa has it really been a year since that day he thought.

Commander Shadis finally started his announcement waking Eren from his thoughts.

"All right Maggots today you're all going to participate in a training exercise."

Everyone was panicking on the inside but were smart enough not to say anything.

"Everyone here will have a partner and will be taken to a location were you will be expected to survive for a week."

A few people gasped.

"If you die, you fail. If you live, you pass."

"Well that was vague," Jean said annoyed. A few people glanced at him then back at the commander.

"Everyone's partner has already been chosen. When we call your name line up and you will be taken to your location."

"Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert."

A grin started to form on Eren's face. He was relieved that he wasn't going to be with Mikasa. It got annoying how over protective she could get. As much as he cared for Mikasa he hated how motherly she acted towards him.

She quickly glanced in his direction with a look of worry. It was obvious she had wanted to be pared with him. Meeting eye contact Eren mouthed the words "take care of Armin." Nodding she turned away sadly. Just as she started walking away she turned back and stared at Eren one last time as though this would be the last time she ever saw him.

"Eren Yeager and Krista Lenz."

His Jaw nearly dropped. What why me he thought. Time seemed to stop. Sweat started to form. Without his permission his legs started to move in the direction the commander had told them to go. What did I do to deserve this he thought? Standing in front of their escort Eren took a deep breath.

He could hear footsteps behind him. Turning he saw Krista running towards him.

"Hey Eren you ready."

"More than I'll ever be" he sighed.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya just tired," he replied rubbing his eyes.

The escort must have heard him because he snickered "well you best be ready if you want to survive."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The escort only grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Just hurry up and get in the wagon."

Sighing they got into the wagon. After a couple other groups had gotten in they were taken away. For the most part Eren looked out at the scenery but occasionally risked glancing at Krista. Whenever she saw him looking at her she smiled making him blush and turn away.

After a while the wagon stopped and the escort said. "All right Yeager, Lenz, your up." Hopping out of the wagon they walked towards him, but before they knew it they were attacked from behind and blacked out.

…

A couple hours later Eren woke up panicking. He didn't recognize the place at all. They were surrounded by trees that seemed to extend for miles. Sighing he fell onto his back. He stared at the sky when he noticed the sound of someone snoring lightly. Turning he saw Krista lying a few feet away. She was so close he could reach out his hand and touch her. She looked so innocent and peaceful sleeping. Eren couldn't help but stare.

A feeling of anger and annoyance flowed through him. It's not that he hated her, but she was to kind that it could sometimes cloud her judgement. Slapping himself in the face he moaned "this is going to be a long week."


End file.
